


On the Nose

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, pure fluff, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane is nervous about something and Kurt steps in





	On the Nose

Kurt chuckled nervously. He’d never seen Diane Lockhart this nervous before. “Hey. What’s going on?”

She sighed as she tried to rein in her nerves. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

He took her by the shoulders and squared her in front of him, looking directly into her eyes. “Bullshit.”

Diane’s eyes flew open in shock, knowing full well that her husband didn’t usually swear unless the situation absolutely necessitated it.

“I…” She started, looking into his eyes, tears beginning to pool in the corners.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He asked, growing more and more concerned.

Diane blinked deliberately and shook her head. “I’m fine,” she reassured herself. 

“Hey. Look at me.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, unsure of how she would handle this. “It’s... I’ve never had to…”

“Stop. Whatever this is, you can beat it. I’ve seen you muscle through some pretty intense stuff and nothing has ever bested the Great Diane Lockhart.”

Diane managed to eke out a small smile as she protested. “Yeah, but…”

“No buts. You’ve got this. And you’ve got me behind you. Always.”

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, just like her father used to do while attempting to reassure her of something while growing up. For whatever reason, it always seemed to do the trick, even into her teen years when she was well past the “kiss a boo boo and make it better” stage. Diane never once mentioned it was something her father did and how much it meant to her, to anyone really, but in this moment, Kurt did the exact right thing without even knowing it.

She let out a long sigh and nodded her head, letting out a broader smile while looking deep into his eyes, knowing full well he would be there for her, if it ever came down to that. “Thank you.” Her eyes searched his, “you don’t even know what it is.”

“I don’t have to. I know you and I know you’re a badass, especially whenever you really need to be. It’s just one of the million and three things that I love about you.’

Diane smiled. “A million three?”

Kurt shrugged before pulling her into a reassuring hug. “For now. You know, give or take.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my 100th fic! (even if it is just a ficlet). it's ambiguous on purpose


End file.
